


music brings people together...always

by Black_StarkWolf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High School, Light Angst, Multi, Musician Emma Swan, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_StarkWolf/pseuds/Black_StarkWolf
Summary: so this is a story based on a dream Thalia had (shout out to you Thalia! ) about our favorite couple. I suck at summaries so just take a look!Please? *huge awkward smile and puppy eyes*Emma and Regina start dating, everything is great until Cora finds out. Cora sends Regina to stay with her sister Zelena in LA but without Regina's knowledge, she blocks Emma from reaching her in any possible way. Years later Cora is looking for a new star to save her record company and her people stumble upon Emma that makes youtube videos and has a huge fanbase. Cora having forgotten all about Regina and Emma offers Emma a contract, Regina meets with Emma by accident and all hell breaks loose.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for taking a chance on this story! first of all I want you to know that English is not my first language so bare with me okay ? and I hope you like it !

_Emma ! wake up honey , you're gonna be late for school!_

Marry Margaret said as she opened the blonde girls bedroom door. 

_I'm up I'm up !_

A 16 year old Emma said hurriedly as she ran around her room trying to brush her teeth as well as put on her pants. Marry Margaret smiled at her adoptive daughters hurry and clumsiness, when she and her husband David decided to adopt the young girl their whole life changed for the better. At first Emma was closed off and wary of them but with time she opened up and what they saw was better than anything they had hoped for. The blonde haired girl was an extraordinary person and they were both very proud to call her their daughter, and Emma ?

Emma felt like the universe finally smiled at her for the first time in her life. 

_Don't worry too much, you still have a little time_

The pixie haired woman said with tenderness in her voice. She knew that her daughter was a bit nervous to start at a new school even if she was too proud to actually admit it to her , so she tried to ease her unxiety without letting her in on it .

_Oh okay , thanks MM_

Emma replied to her adoptive mother as she finished getting dressed. 

_I'm going to be downstairs in a sec I just need to grab my guitar real quick_

she then said letting Marry Margaret know she could join her husband downstairs.  Through all the hardships Emma went through as a kid music was the only thing that had kept her going, even though it was almost impossible sometimes to practice. what with five other kids in the same room or with a few of her worst foster parents but she never stopped coming back to the only stable and sure thing in her life. Her music.So she grabbed her guitar case and her backpack and walked down the stairs of what seemed to be here last home and permanent one. 

Emma walked in the kitchen to find David and MM kissing 

_guys ew!_

she said while laughing letting her parents know that she was just messing with them as she quickly grabbed a pancake stuffing it in her mouth as she grabbed her coffee thermos and headed for the door .

_Aren't you going to stay for breakfast?_

David asked his daughter. 

Even if Emma didn't feel comfortable enough yet to call them mom and dad very often he still thought of her as his little girl,  even if Emma was 16 years old and she hadn't been with them that long . He and Marry Margaret felt as if she had been the missing piece their family was missing.

_I can't!  I'm gonna be late for school!  see ya later guys bye!_

and with that the green eyed 16 year old was off to school driving MMs old yellow bug hopping everything would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmas and Reginas first moment.

**Regina**

Regina Mills is the most punctual person in Storybrooke High and no one can say otherwise. With a mother as strict and demanding as Cora Mills, how could she not be as punctual as she could get and also the greatest student the school had ever seen? 

That doesn't mean she won her mothers affections or approval no matter how great her accomplishments were, Cora had the tendency to compare Regina with her eldest daughter Zelena more often than she gave her attention to her youngest daughter and that was the most hurtful thing Cora ever did to her. Always comparing her to her 18-year-old impeccable redhaired sister and her greatness.

Regina of course never blamed her sister for this, she knew that Zelena worked hard for everything she got. The brunette latina always knew how much her sister loved and cared for her and she did too of course. Regina loved her sister more than anything in this world as well as their father Henry. Zelena and Henry were the two most important people in her life along with her friends. Regina would love to see her father more often but he along with their mather owned a huge record company making them both unavailable most times, making Regina count every second she was able to get with her father.

So yes Regina appreciates punctuality and time in general but the new student she is waiting apparently doesn't, and Regina starts getting irritated when suddenly someone bumps into her.

 _Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you,_ I'm _just in a hurry because_ I'm _new here and_ I'm _supposed to be meeting with someone to show me around or something?_

The blonde stranger said as she started rumbling. Regina, on the other hand, couldn't figure out if she found the other girl cute or entirely insufferable, that's why she stayed quiet for awhile taking a moment to really look at the green-eyed girl, her wavy blonde hair, those piercing green eyes, those strong looking hands along with her silly smile  and she decided that she was both.

**Emma**

_oh my god what did  I do? I'm so screwed, I've only been in this school a few minutes and I already bumped into what seems to be the most terrifying and most beautiful person in this school. Great job Swan, great job._

Emma thinks to herself as she tries to look anywhere BUT the brunette girl as well as trying to take a better look at her. After what feels like hours the brunette latina gives Emma a small smile and speaks.

_Don't worry about it, and I think I'm the one you're supposed to meet with. You're Emma Swan right?_

Emma nods her head.

_Yeah yes, that's me. I guess that makes you Regina Mills?_

The blond asks.

_Yes, that would be me._

 

Emma smiles at her and says.

_It's really nice to meet you, Regina._

Seeing Emma smile like that makes Regina smile as well.

_It's really nice to meet you too Emma._

The brunette says as they stare at each other for awhile before Emma spoke again.

_Should we go somewhere?_

and with that, a small heat rises on Regina's cheeks making her clear her throat before she speaks.

_umm, yes follow me, Emma._

 Regina said as she started walking towards the secretary's office wondering what happened a few moments ago. Meanwhile, Emma smiled at herself as she watched the other girl blush, having a feeling that she would play an important role in her life.

 

Once they were out of the office Regina took Emma to her first class which seemed to be History of music and suddenly she realized that the green-eyed girl had four music-related classes along with gym, AP English, Art and AP History.

_wow, you have quite the brains, Ms. Swan, if you're attending these classes. I am impressed._

Regina said to the girl walking next to her. Emma smiled at her.

_It is an honor to impress the Queen, but yeah I do have brains thank you very much for noticing._

 

 Emma said freely, something she hadn't done in a very long time yet this girl made her feel safe enough to be entirely herself. It felt weird but freeing at the same time and Emma smiled again because with every passing moment in this town she had a new confirmation that this was going to be her forever home and that made her smile even more. Regina, on the other hand, smiled at the blond before she realized that she had called her Queen and that made her look at the other girl questioningly about her choice of words.

_Why did you call me Queen?_

Emma laughed loudly and said.

_Because that is what your name means in Latin. Come on there is not a chance you didn't know this._

Oh, _I do know what my name means Ms.Swan, it's just that I'm not used to other people knowing. You are full of surprises Em-ma._

Regina said with a smirk on her face as she saw what the way she said the blonds name did to her and she continued talking.

_well, here you are dear, room 205. I'll see you around Ms.Swan._

And with that, she started walking away but she didn't make it far before Emma spoke.

_See you around Gina!_

The green-eyed girl said with a smirk knowing exactly what the nickname would do to the other girl then she turned around knocking the classroom door with the best half fake half real smile ever. meanwhile Regina headed to her own class rolling her eyes with a smile on her face.

_Damn you Ms.Swan._

          


	3. chapter 3

The two teenage girls hit it off from the very start and there was no stopping it. Emma met Regina's friends Ruby a crazy tall brunette that could almost compete with her on the food she ate, Rubys girlfriend Belle a beautiful kind girl that no one knew how she putted up with her girlfriend, Kathryn another kind of crazy Midas along with her boyfriend Graham a tall boy with curly hair and a kind soul and finally Victor a kinda creepy blonde dude that was actually pretty chill.

Emma was a little cautious at first but after a few hangouts she felt safe enough to open up a little bit, but she never let them find out too much about her past and for a good reason, or thats what she thought. The blonde girl didn't want them to pity her or look at her differently so she never told them about the many horrible foster homes that she lived in, she never told them about the bittings, or how many times she had ran away because it was too much. 

Of course, Regina was the first to realize that the other girl was holding back but she never pushed, she made the decision that Emma was worth waiting for and that's what she did. Regina was patient and let Emma take her time in opening up and Emma appreciated that more than the brunette latina could ever know.

 Five weeks have passed and the two girls were sitting on their table in the cafeteria along with their friends enjoying their lunch, laughing at each other.

_what!? you know how to play the guitar AND you can sing and you've never said anything?_

Ruby spoke letting Emma know she was a tiny bit pissed but mostly surprised at her friend, while the others were looking at the green-eyed girl with wonder in their eyes along while trying to hold their laughter back. Watching Rubys reaction was enough to make anyone burst into a fit of laughter but they knew that if they laughed they were going to pay so they held it in. Regina of course already knew about the girls' ability to play the guitar as well as sing but she had never heard her play or sing but she had let Emma know with a very flirtatious way that she would love to hear her play leaving that day the blonde girl with wide eyes and her mouth open.

_Come on Ruby, I'm sure that it just never came up. Right, Emma?_

Belle said to her girlfriend as she looked at Emma.

_Yes, that's it! it never came up._

Emma said to the brunette girl with the red strips in her hair, as she held Reginas hand under the table. Regina smiled at the girl beside her.

_Well, you can repay for not telling us with playing for us._

Ruby said to her friend.

_Yeah, we can go to the lake it's beautiful there!_

Kathryn said excitedly as she looked around for support.

_Sure, we can build a fire and eat some marshmallows too!_

Graham said calmly. The curly haired boy was the most layed back person in their small group and Emma appreciated that they could just sit together and not talk much but they would be both content. Emma, of course, was grateful for everyone in her life right now and she made sure to show that to them.

_YEAH! I'll bring the booze!_

Victor said and everyone turned to look at him as they said.

_NO!_

_Dude the last time you brought the booze we were hammered the next day._

Ruby said remembering the awful headache she had the morning after their small party.

_I'll get it. Does beer sound good?_

Graham asked and everyone nodded their heads as Victor had a pout on his face.

 

That same night they got together and headed towards the lake with Grahams pick up truck, they light the fire and sat down opening their beers while Emma prepared herself.

_Hey_

Regina said as she got closer to the other girl.

_Hey, Gina._

Emma said with the cutest smile on her face making the latina blush a little by the nickname, Regina could never stop her face from getting a little red, by the way, Emma said her nickname or by the way she looked at her. Regina could tell she was a little nervous so she took hold of the blonde's hand. 

_You'll do great Em._

Then Regina surprised both of them by kissing Emma on the corner of her mouth, and with that, she left. Emma stayed right there looking at where Regina used to stand with wide eyes and a huge dopey smile on her face.

_Come on Ems we don't have all night!_

Ruby yelled and everyone knew that tonight would be great no matter what. 

That night Emma ended up singing an acoustic cover of Nine in the afternoon by Panic at the disco and there was no denying it was for one brown-eyed latina that was sitting across from her staring right into Emma's soul and for the first time in a really long time, Emma was okay with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo, I'm alive! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I just graduated and life is a little hectic and I'm all over the place right now, but anywho this is just a filler chapter and a little taste of what is coming up next. Enjoy!

After that first song, Emma started feeling more and more confident and her friends could definitely tell. They were all sitting around laughing, talking, telling each other stories and just doing what teens do. Which is getting at least a little bit drunk, and that's exactly what Regina, Emma, and their friends did.

 

_Baby lets go for a swim! it's such a beautiful night!_

 

A quiet intoxicated Belle said as she tried to get a tipsy Ruby to swim with her, Kathryn and Graham went for a walk a while ago, Victor was passed out a few feet away dreaming god knows what and our two favorite girls where sitting close to each other talking and laughing appreciating the night and whatever it brought with it.

 

_Babe no, we're going to catch a cold or something._

Ruby said to her girlfriend sweetly as she held her hand, stopping her from taking off. Ruby and Belle along with Regina, Kathryn and Graham have been friends since kindergarten then Victor showed up in middle school and even though he seemed a little bit weird they gave him a chance and they never regretted it and now Emma was the new addition into their small family. So yeah Ruby and Belle had known each other for many years before they started dating and so Ruby knew that her girlfriend had a little too much to drink this time so she decided to take her home and help her sobber out.

_Guys I'ma take her home, sorry we have to leave but she's too drunk._

Ruby said to her friends as she picked up the sweet drunk Belle. Emma and Regina smiled at their friends and said their goodbyes as they watched their friends walking away from the burning fire and into the darkness.

_I had no idea Belle could drink that much._

Emma said in disbelief and Regina laughed a little bit.

_Yeah, she doesn't drink very often but sometimes she's worse than Ruby but Ruby always takes care of her as well as the others and myself. We take care of our own and now that includes you too._

Regina spoke with a low caring voice while looking into Emma's eyes. Regina was happy that she had another person to care for and be cared of in return and even though her mother never showed her any ounce of love Regina made sure to show it to her loved ones. Emma, on the other hand, was speechless for a few minutes before she was able to speak.

_I'll take care of you too._

That was all she said and even though she was talking about the others as well right now she meant it solely for her, for Regina. At that moment everything else faded away for the two girls that looked like they were so different but in reality were so alike as they stared into each other's eyes and then slowly closed the small gap that was left between them as they kissed for the first time, that wonderful chilly night. They both felt like they could finally breathe after an eternity without air like everything would be alright no matter what just because they were together but that was sadly not the case, at least not for the long run.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and gals I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but anyways here's a new chapter I hope you like it and comment if you want I'm a sucker for comments really!

After that first kiss, our two young ladies were unstoppable... or as unstoppable as they could be while hiding their relationship from Regina's mother. They would sneak around Regina's huge mansion stealing kisses from one another, holding hands under the table.

Regina and Emma lived their love like any other young couple trying to hide their relationship, and that meant they didn't do as good of a job as they thought they did that's why on their one year anniversary they got caught by the one person they were really hiding from.

**That dreadful day**

Emma woke up extremely happy that day and mostly everyone knew why. Truth be told from the day she met Regina she always woke up with a smile on her face and a different rhythm in her head every day.  So the blond haired girl started her day a little differently than any other day and woke up at 6 instead of 7.30 and she got dressed and headed to Regina's house to surprise her with her present. Emma got in her car and drove towards the beautiful Mills mansion.

Regina was just getting out of bed when she heard something hit her bedroom window and with a confused look she took a look outside and what she saw made her heart beat faster and her lips to form a beautiful smile. There stood Emma in all her clumsy glory with a bouquet of Regina's favorite flowers, Tiger Lilies smiling up at the brunette girl.

Regina opened the window and said with a smile on her face 

_What are you doing here? My mother might see you!_

_**I couldn't stay away! it's our anniversary today Gina!** _

Emma looked like a puppy right now and that warmed Regina's heart more than anything else in the world. Both girls were the happiest they had ever been so Regina told Emma to wait for her at their spot under her apple tree in the furthest corner of the Mills estate as she quickly got ready.

Regina walked down the stairs and almost run to the door when she heard her mother's blood-chilling voice.

**And where are you going this early dear?**

Said, Cora, with a questioning look on her face.

**_Good morning mother, I have to go early to school today to get ready for the student body elections._ **

Regina said with ease, after so many years of lying to her mother she had become an expert by now besides Cora only cared for Regina's academics because she would not tolerate anything other than perfection from her daughter. Cora looked at her youngest daughter skeptically for a minute and then nodded.

**I will be having meetings all day so I'm going to be late I expect you to be in your best behavior dear.**

_**Of course mother.** _

The young latina said and walked to the door with a hidden smile. That gave her an idea.

As she approached Emma she smiled even more at the sight in front of her as Emma lied on the ground, eyes closed with her earphones on. Regina sat slowly beside her girlfriend and kissed her passionately on the lips. Emma kept her eyes closed and smiled as she kissed her Gina and yeah she didn't need to open her eyes to know that this was Regina because she had memorized every single thing about the brown-eyed girl that changed her life for the better. Every inch of her body, every scar or birthmark, every little quirk and every sound she had all memorized in her mind and in her heart and nothing could ever make her forget. 

_Happy one year anniversary my queen._

_**Happy one year anniversary my love.** _

They both sat there smiling at each other for a while, taking in each others presence. Emma leaned in and touched her forehead with Regina's.

_I love you so much._

And with that, she kissed her girlfriend again savoring this moment a little longer before they had to leave for school.

_**I love you too Emma more than you could ever imagine.** _

A few minutes later the two girls got up and headed for the school. Everything was normal there, their friends greeted them and congratulated them for being together for a year and all that good stuff and then continued with their day. This day could not become any better the two girls thought to themselves as they finally were able to get out of the school and go to Regina's house to celebrate their love. What they didn't think was that this day could become worse much worse and that's exactly what happened.

 

 


End file.
